Thanks For The Memories
by BoxingKangarooo
Summary: After the backfiring of a spell causes Bonnie to lose her memory, Damon is desperate to help her remember all the small moments that eventually lead them to fall for each other. AU.


Chapter 1

As Stefan walked into the Salvatore boarding house with even more frown lines on his forehead than usual, Damon instantly knew something bad had happened. But as the town of Mystic Falls was a magnet for everything corrupt in the supernatural world, it didn't bother too much. Until he heard his little witch's name being mentioned.

"Bonnie's gotten into an accident," was all Stefan had to say before Damon put everythingdown and rushed to where Stefan was standing. The concern etched on his face was blatant.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Damon questioned, suddenly losing his nerve.

"She's not hurt but, well…"

"Well?"

"She's lost her memory, Damon." When Stefan realised that Damon was in too much shock to be able to put words together to form a reply, he continued, "She was working on some sort of memory spell, which would allow her to extract thoughts from peoples' long term memories. We're guessing the spell backfired onto her."

Finally collecting himself Damon asked calmly, "Where's she right now?"

"She's staying at the Gilbert house for now—"

But Damon didn't wait for him to finish, he was already gone to see his little witch.

* * *

Bonnie sat in bed with Caroline, a bubbly blonde girl who claimed to be her best friend along with a pretty brunette called Elena. Elena and Caroline seemed nice, but the thought of the three of them once being BFFs was just pretty weird.

Caroline was currently trying to jog her memory by showing Bonnie certain items which were important to her. Most of the things she showed to her were peculiar, like an old worn out book called the grimoire or a quite unattractive necklace with a long thick chain and a dull yellow crystal pendant. The last item shown to her caught her attention though, not only because it's beauty was apparent but because it was strangely familiar. Caroline was holding up a white gold charm bracelet.

"I recognise that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You do?" Caroline replied, equally as excited at finally making some progress. Caroline passed the bracelet along to Bonnie. "I had a feeling this would trigger something."

Bonnie examined the bracelet and the different charms on it for a minute or two. "These charms, they represent different memories of mine that I never wanted to forgot" Bonnie whispered partly to a surprised Caroline and partly to herself. "But those charms obviously haven't done their job, since those memories are now gone," she sighed.

"Hey, don't be like that! We'll get your memory back. You're getting bits back already." Caroline said in her usual cheerful tone. "And if it's any help to your memory, that bracelet was given to you by your boyfriend Damon."

Before she could ask for more information on her so called boyfriend, a handsome dark haired man came in. "Did someone say my name?" he said lightly, before his pale blue eyes met Bonnie's and his facial expression completely changed.

"Bonnie this is the Damon I just mentioned," informed Caroline.

But Bonnie was only half listening. She was distracted. There was just something about his eyes..

_Bonnie lay on the couch with her head on Damon's lap, while reading an article about relationships in her teen magazine. Damon was consumed in yet another book from his vast book shelf. Bonnie looked up from her magazine and asked, "Damon, I have a very important question for you."_

"_Oh god, not more of those dreadful quizzes in your magazines," groaned Damon._

_Damon! Answer this seriously and honestly, you know I get all my relationship advice from magazines," stated Bonnie, earning a sigh from Damon. Ignoring it Bonnie continued, "Ok, so if you had to choose the thing that first attracted you to me, what would it be?"_

"_That's easy, you're hot ass." After seeing the glare coming from Bonnie he smirked, "What? You told me to be honest."_

"_Urgh, you're hopeless!" she said in frustration._

_Just as Bonnie was about to get up, Damon whispered, "The time you were performing some spell. I've seen many witches casting spells before, but with you it was different. You were so determined to get it right, so tranquil and beautiful. It was like nothing or no one in the room mattered except you. That's when I realised I _wanted _you. I wanted you bad."_

_Bonnie did nothing but smile softly, very satisfied with the answer. "So Bonnie, what about you? What was the thing that first attracted you to me?"_

_Bonnie smirked, "Your eyes. Definitely your eyes."_

"Bonnie?" she heard Caroline's voice, "Do you recognise Damon?"

Smiling she replies, "Yeah, I do a little."

* * *

**Tell me what you think by reviewing :)**


End file.
